


Love is Unforgiving

by jolly_love



Series: Love is... [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Divorce, F/M, Marriage, Post-Relationship, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolly_love/pseuds/jolly_love
Summary: Harry reminisces a fateful day in his and Ginny's relationship.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: Love is... [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517867
Kudos: 24





	Love is Unforgiving

Harry hadn’t even been able to place one foot over the threshold, when Ginny was already by his side, beaming up at him happily. She kissed him, while Harry was still trying to get a hold of himself. And his emotions. 

Auror work had been especially hard today. They had lost a Trainee Auror, who had just wanted to prove that he could do everything the others could as well. Up until then, he had been very careful and Harry was sure that he would go far with his moral code. He had been wrong.

“Did you think about what I told you?” Ginny brought him back from his dark place.

Harry frowned, stepping into the house and placing his coat at the hanger, before shaking his head. “What you told me?”

Ginny giggled and nodded. “Don’t play dumb with me, Harry! You know what I’m talking about!”

His girlfriend laughed and linked her arm with his, leading him into the living room. It was newly decorated, Ginny having spent almost all of her free time doing it. The walls were in a beautiful slightly darker green shade and the wooden furniture really worked well with the place. Harry was still frowning.

“I do?”

Ginny raised her eyebrows, slightly suspicious, which made Harry put on a fake smile, before he answered. “Yes! Yes, sorry, yes, of course I know. I know... you’ve told me that day which was...”

He didn’t know.

His girlfriend however, seemed pleased, even interrupting him (which he was happy about, because he actually didn’t know). “So? Did you think about it?”

“Did I...” Harry trailed off, still completely forlorn. “I did, of... of course I did.”

“And?”

Harry narrowed his eyes. Was it too late to admit that he had no idea what was going on? Very much, yes. So, he just had do go along with it, right? Maybe there was a way to make him tell again... “I think it will be better if you tell me again right now. It will help me arrive to a more substantiated answer, Gin.”

Well, this didn’t go as Harry would have wanted it to go. Ginny rolled her eyes. “Look, Harry, if you want to waste my time, just please go and...”

“No, no, of course not.” Harry held his hands up in surrender. It was definitely too late.

“So?”

“So... my answer is... yes?”

*

Harry grabbed the whiskey bottle and poured himself a generous glass, before sitting down on the couch. Its colours were long drained and the walls had started to turn into a muddy green kind of a colour.

He gulped down all of the whiskey, feeling it burn in his throat, as he threw the glass onto the table, but missed. It shattered on the floor, leaving a small puddle of the alcohol to stain the already quite stained carpet.

“I hate you” Harry spoke. More to himself than to anyone else. Well, there was no one else in the room but him. He glared at the divorce papers and swore on his magic never to agree to anything ever again that he didn’t understand the context of.


End file.
